Verdade e Ilusão
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: O que seria a felicidade? Para Hinata, amor; Para Naruto, ambição; Para Neji... Um passado trágico, um presente fantasioso, um futuro incerto, e a necessidade quase desesperadora de se ter aquilo que sempre almejou... O amor! NejiHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku


**Olá galera!**  
**Bom, para começo de conversa eu nem sei de onde tirei essa ideia, mas veio essa coisa de tragédias que resultou nesse primeiro capítulo.**  
**A fic não será muito grande, no máximo uns cinco capítulo...**  
**E é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic com tanto drama e tragédia, então dão um desconto, ok?**  
**E se estiver muito confuso, me perdoem, mas o próximo capítulo sanara um pouco essa confusão!**  
**É isso aí, espero que gostem!**  
**Ah! é uma fic NejiHina, NaruHina, e NaruSaku. (O principal mesmo é o NejiHina, e a fic não terá somente tragédias, tbm terá romance e hentai).**

* * *

Capítulo 1- Prólogo

_Corra!_

_Corra!_

_Corra! Não pare de correr!_

_Mova-se!_

_Não seja fraca agora!_

Essas palavras... Algumas vezes as repeti em minha mente; as pronunciei como um mantra, ou uma oração a ser seguida. Mas em ocasiões totalmente reversa a que me acontecia para pronunciá-las com tanto afinco. De voz alta, mesmo que com dificuldade por minha respiração entrecortada. Em voz alta como se dessa forma eu pudesse fazer com que eu me tornasse menos fraca e mais forte. Como se eu pudesse movimentar minhas pernas com maior velocidade, ao invés de já senti-las fraquejarem e tremerem com insistência.

Ah! E aquela dor que remoía minhas coxas e panturrilhas com uma delicadeza quase irônica? Era insuportável para qualquer um. Mas para mim tinha que ser diferente. Eu não podia simplesmente direcionar minha atenção á ela... Como eu sempre fazia, porém diferente do local, que era em meu coração. Até que...

_Você não vai aguentar!_

_Você é fraca!_

_Fraca!_

_Fraca... Fraca!_

E essas palavras... Muitas vezes a ouvi da boca de conhecidos; as ouvi como uma praga ou simplesmente como uma mera advertência. Mas as escutei em ocasiões totalmente reversa a que me acontecia. Por isso consegui apurar meus ouvidos ao máximo para que eu as **escutasse**. E eu as processava em minha mente, o que, em resposta, me obrigava a repensar o que eu falava para mim mesma.

Antes para mim era o dito "Quem escuta ouve; mas quem ouve não escuta necessariamente". Mas agora, depois que aquelas palavras me atingiram com aquela força, por **aquela voz**...

Não era um simplório conjunto de palavras. Não eram apenas umas frases...

Ainda mais por que foram ditas por **ele**.

Contudo, eu ainda me remoía com aquela dor. Que queimava e dilacerava minhas pernas. E aquelas palavras, com o sabor da boca fina que as pronunciou, me deixou totalmente reclusa a um pensamento do qual eu tinha antes. E eu não conseguia mais. Não conseguia! Eu queria parar... Queria muito, mas aí...

_Você vai aguentar!_

_Você vai conseguir!_

_Você é forte!_

_Forte!_

_Forte... Forte!_

Então essas palavras... Poucas vezes as escutei de conhecidos; as escutei como uma admiração, ou confiança e reconhecimento. As escutei! Mas elas vinham em situações reversas àquela. E nunca pronunciadas antes com tanta **fé**, para que me fizesse desabar no meio daquele vinculo de cimento com areia. E daí eu reparei. Virei meu rosto vermelho na direção **daquela voz**. E lá estava **ele**, me encarando com tudo aquilo que eu sonhava antes. Com aquela admiração quase irônica... Como a minha dor... Como aquela situação toda.

Eu desabei mais uma vez. Só que, porém, não em um tombo. Desabei em meus sonhos e pensamentos coerentes. E lá estava eu, abaixando a cabeça novamente. Estava me rendendo a dor. E eu não queria, porém já estava feito.

Era tudo tão contraditório que eu achei que estava ficando louca. Eram as contagens crescentes e decrescentes, as palavras, as vozes, o meu ritmo... E agora, minha mente.

E eu fiquei totalmente zonza. Colocando minhas mãos sobre a cabeça e sentindo o mundo girar ao meu redor. A humilhação me abraçando como uma mãe que repudia o filho, mas tem obrigação de lhe dar afeto por ser sua _mãe. _Lágrimas que manchavam minha face, e que denotavam a minha humilhação.

Mas não havia acabado ainda. Ainda tinha as pessoas ao meu redor para me olharem com aquele olhar. Pena, desânimo, descrença, fraqueza, repúdio... A falta de fé.

E para ser sincera, quando escutei a voz dele querendo me acabar antes de eu ter desistido... A voz que me obrigou a correr por uma esperança que seja de não ter que ouvir a voz do outro... Eu senti...

* * *

Só depois de todo o tempo passado, depois de todos terem ido, como sempre, que eu me levantei. Mas a cabeça baixa. E eu notei que havia vários ferimentos em minha pele, mas eu não sentia dor, por que verdadeira dor eu já senti há segundos, minutos e até mesmo algumas horas atrás. Aquela ferida vermelha e cheia de sangue que expunha toda minha marca sanguínea. O vermelho totalmente rubro e diabólico que ali predominava.

Dirigi-me até um canto qualquer daquele lugar e olhei ao redor; queria muito achar uma parede para que eu pudesse fazer aquilo que eu fazia de melhor... Descontar toda minha frustação socando algo... Fazendo os nós entre meus dedos racharem e sair dali o rubro diabólico que saia das feridas de meus joelhos.

Mas eu não achei lugar algum, parede alguma... Apenas a porta do vestiário feminino fechada, que era encurralada por paredes, mas estas que eu não poderia me acabar. E a porta... Esperando que eu fosse até lá e a abrisse. Foi o que fiz minutos mais tarde. Depois de vaguear minha mente no nada.

Adentrei o vestiário, me surpreendendo ao vê-lo ali. Ele me encarava, como se eu nem estivesse ali. Como seu eu fosse a parede que eu queria desferir minha derrota. O causador de minha derrota me olhando como seu eu fosse a minha solução. Notei seu olhar deturpar meu corpo, mas sem a intensão de fazê-lo, algo que estava impregnado um deboche quase estupido e infundado. E mesmo eu sendo uma fraca, como o que estava a minha frente negasse ou discordasse do que o primeiro dissera, eu não desviei do seu olhar.

Reparei também que o silencio reinava ali, e eu podia sentir meu machucado arder pela intensidade sádica com a qual ele olhava para lá. Queria abrir a boca e soltar o que estava preso na minha garganta, tentar ao menos vomitar o que estava estragado dentro de mim; o que eu havia comido ao escutar a voz do garoto a minha frente; o ar que eu respirava através da boca, por que eu estava muito cansada e fadigada para conseguir colocar todo o oxigênio necessário para minha sobrevivência por apenas os furinhos de meu nariz. E aquele ar, que saiu das narinas dele, do outro, e de todas as pessoas que estavam lá me vendo, me fez ter uma vontade ainda maior de vomitar.

Fatores e fatores. Motivos e motivos. Tudo que me fazia andar, quase cambaleando, para perto do loiro que me sorria falsamente, mas que tentava a todo custo transformar esse sorriso em algo verdadeiro. Pura hipocrisia da parte dele. Depois de tudo...

- Querida! Vejo que machucou. Venha! Deixe-me cuidar de você.

O sorriso que ele deu... O sorriso dele me fez fazer o que fiz em um passado muito longo, onde eu ainda era uma criança. Crianças são muito inocentes e ingênuas, não conseguem ver maldade nas coisas. Mas isso não explica o fato de eu ter feito o que fiz. Quando falam que amor agente não escolhe, acontece sem que possamos opinar ou dizer se é certo ou errado... Bom, eu queria acreditar neles, mas vejo que foi uma conclusão muito equivocada. Aí está também outra coisa que não posso usar para me justificar. Eu me apaixonei ainda quando era uma criança, e foi por ele.

Não fora algo da noite para o dia, e nem tão lento quanto o que pode se imaginar. Apenas aconteceu em um período ao qual não deveria ter acontecido. O período de minha infância. O pior momento de minha vida. Na verdade, não que minha vida tenha melhorado muito, mas esta consideravelmente melhor do que antes eu podia considerar algo bom.

- Você está bem? Está meio pálida. Venha, Hinata querida. Sente-se aqui, enquanto pego algo para fazer os curativos.

Totalmente sínico. E o tom usado pela sua voz me fez querer esbofeteá-lo por ser tão sínico. Antes era algo realmente encantador para uma menininha que conhecia as maldades do mundo e que queria desesperadamente sair daquele tipo de vida. E eu saí para entrar em outra que mesmo sendo melhor, era apenas uma ilusão. Então eu paro para analisar e vejo que era preferível ter vivido como antes, por que lá eu tinha algo realmente verdadeiro para viver. Como o primeiro havia falado para mim, durante aquela corrida.

Neji e Naruto. Estes viviam entre minha razão e sanidade. E a ordem das palavras anteriores foi proposital. Neji sempre disse me odiar. E deixou bem claro durante toda minha vida. Sempre quis ver o meu fim. Eu caindo pelo buraco, eu me humilhando, eu sendo a fraca que eu sou. Naruto sempre disse me amar. E deixou bem claro durante toda minha vida. Sempre quis ver meu começo. Eu subindo o buraco ao qual eu havia caído, eu enfrentando aqueles que me humilharam, eu sendo a forte que é a mascara da fraca que sou.

Mas eles são iguais. Mesmo havendo tanta contradição os definindo. E eu fui descobri isso tardiamente. Neji, a minha razão, o único que conseguia desfazer o mundo fantasioso ao qual eu vivo não me odeia como sempre disse. Naruto, a minha sanidade, o único que consegue me tirar do mundo racional que eu vivo não me ama como sempre disse.

E eu descobri isso realmente muito tarde. E fora como uma epifania. Totalmente arrebatador. Tudo em um único momento que me fez ser o que sou hoje... Uma fraca assumida.

Lentamente andei até uma cadeira que havia naquela sala cheia de armários e sentei-me com cautela. Ainda estava toda dolorida pelos movimentos bruscos e velozes que minhas pernas faziam; por isso todo cuidado era pouco para evitar alguma dor muscular para se juntar a de minha alma. Esperei Naruto voltar com os tais curativos e deixei-me levar mais uma vez para aquela lembrança que modificou totalmente meu modo de ver o que eu vivo.

-Peguei essa gaze e a fita. Não achei nenhum soro ou remédio para desinfeccionar o machucado. Você consegue levantar?

Foi realmente de surpresa que ele chegou falando como se nada estivesse errado. Ele já havia notado que eu estava mais estranha do que o normal, porém ignorou. Como sempre fazia. Tentei olhar para seus olhos novamente, porém eu não consegui. Como sempre, uma fraca mesmo. Tive medo de me humilhar na frente dele mostrando minhas lágrimas como antes, por isso preferi não olhá-lo. A resposta eu não pude dizer. Ele veio até mim e com sua mão ilusória – como eu preferi que tudo que viesse dele fosse – segurou meu braço com violência, e puxou meu corpo bruscamente para cima, tirando-me daquele conforto momentâneo ao qual eu me encontrava.

Eu nunca consegui entende-lo daquela forma... Talvez sofresse de algum transtorno mental, ou realmente fosse o sádico que eu achei que era quando queimou meu machucado com o olhar a um tempo atrás. Mas aí minha mente deu um estrondoso alarme. Ela me informou aquilo que eu precisava saber. Ele parou de ignorar. Agora ele queria tirar satisfações. Queria corromper toda a fantasia que havia criado no meu mundo... Destruir os castelos, as casas humildes dos camponeses, a vila em que meu reino ilusório fora construído. Ele queria matar as criaturas mágicas e ingênuas que ele havia feito. Que de uma hora para outra, aquilo que eu acreditava ser fictício, ele tornou verdadeiro, mesmo eu não sabendo que era fictício antes de me apaixonar por ele.

E com toda foça que ele tinha, desferiu o primeiro tapa em meu rosto. Foi realmente doloroso, mas eu não senti. Já estava muito desgastada naquele instante para prestar atenção em alguma coisa que meu corpo sentia. Eu queria apenas fechar meus olhos e dormir. E depois daquele tapa, outro veio, só que mais forte do que antes. Esse fez o rubro diabólico pingar em minha face... Um pequeno corte, fora a marca de seus cinco dedos o contornando. Eu não o encarava, minhas pálpebras simplesmente ganharam vida e rapidamente cobriram meus olhos. E então eu não precisei falar mais nada, mesmo que eu não tivesse abrido a boca para fazê-lo antes, por que o estrago já estava feito. Ele já havia me jogado no chão, arrancado com pressa minha roupa, e...

* * *

**E então? Gostaram?**  
**Espero que sim!**  
**É o seguinte, esse primeiro capítulo é como se fosse o final dessa shortfic, ou seja, os capítulos posteriores contarão o que aconteceu até esse dado momento.**  
**Ah! Um aviso importantíssimo: eu vou demorar um pouco pra atualizar essa fic, pois tenho duas outras fics em andamento( "Os opostos realmente se atraem?" e " A psique de um pervertido", fora "Amor: puro ou inocente?" que está no penúltimo capítulo), mas assim que der estarei postando o próximo capítulo, mas também se eu ganhar review!**  
**Então não deixem de mandar review, por favorzinho! Não custa nada e nem quebra os dedos de ninguém ^^**


End file.
